


Rain Down

by cxsualtyjoseph



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Anxiety, But hey my second work, M/M, Metaphors I use for my own anxiety, Still short though, idk what this is I'm sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-06
Updated: 2017-06-06
Packaged: 2018-11-09 15:27:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11107419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cxsualtyjoseph/pseuds/cxsualtyjoseph
Summary: Tyler found Josh in the rain.Sitting in the grass and dirt (mud) of his backyard. His hair soaked, tangled and matted. Yellow turned green like the vines that wound their way into his mind and around his lungs. Infesting, constricting.





	Rain Down

Tyler found Josh in the rain.

Sitting in the grass and dirt (mud) of his backyard. His hair soaked, tangled and matted. Yellow turned green like the vines that wound their way into his mind and around his lungs. Infesting, constricting. His clothes 2 shades darker and sticking to him far more than when Tyler had seen him earlier. Water was coming off his pale face in waves, fresh water mixing with salt water on Josh's cheeks and becoming one big ocean on his jaw, a waterfall onto his neck. Tyler approached him slowly, not wanting to startle him or work him up any further. As he approached, he noticed just how shaky he was. A combination of the cold rain and the even colder anxiety. 

Josh had odd ways of coping, smashing his drums until they broke, isolating himself for hours, days, weeks. Sitting out in extreme weather was unfamiliar territory to most likely both of them. As Tyler approached, he could barely make out Josh mumbling over the sounds of screaming wind, rain hitting grass, road, and roofs, the sound of his own heart pounding like Josh's drums in his ears. "Leave me ALONE Tyler. I want to be alone. I need to be alone." He was chanting like it was a lifeline. "Just leave me alone to fucking freeze out here." He continued, turning away from Tyler and hugging his weak knees to his chest, taking in several shallow breaths. Tyler ignored his friend's pleas, and stepped around in the mud to stand beside him, slowly crouching down. "The fuck are you doing Tyler?" Josh spat, placing his trembling palms on the ground and digging his fingers into the mud, a small sound producing from the action. "I'm staying with you." Tyler said in a slightly monotone voice. "What are you trying to do?" Josh asked, voice cracking. "Staying with you." Tyler replied.

Josh then laid back on the drowning grass, breaking into sobs. Tyler, against his better judgment (he knew that touching someone in this state without permission wasn't the best idea) turned and hooked his hands under Josh, lifting him and running them both into the house, up to the bathroom. He sat down Josh on the edge of the bathtub, stepping away before asking, "Can I take off your clothes so you don't freeze, Josh." Josh nodded a bit, looking completely disconnected from reality, his sobs now slowed and his breaths still ragged. Tyler slowly peeled off his muddy t-shirt, throwing it into the bathtub with a wet thud. He took his pants off next, flinging them next to the shirt. He grabbed a fluffy white towel from the rack beside him and wrapped it around Josh before sitting beside him. "I'm sorry for picking you up like that, but you were gonna freeze." Josh simply stared at the floor, taking in deep, finally even breaths. His storm finally calming now that he was in a less hectic environment. "S'okay Ty." Josh finally whispered. "I wanna sleep." He whined quietly. "Okay Josh. You want me to stay with you?" "Please."

\---------------------- 

Tyler placed Josh under the blankets, dry hair, dry boxers and sweatpants, but still shirtless. Josh was absent-mindedly tracing the lines of his tattoo under the blankets as Tyler laid next to him. Josh dozed off to the rhythmic movement of his hand on his skin. The vines implanted in his head and constricting his lungs loosened.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry I always make Josh so sad???? But here this is I wrote it in half an hour as a way to vent my feelings.


End file.
